supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Kirochu
Biography Anna Kirochu (born February 20, 2011) was cruel to animals, spoiled and dominant in her debut and a boss in the first 2 Theory games. She was adopted from Russia on January 26, 2015. She is a huge fan of Monster High. She is one of the daughters that Orla adopted, Ji woong was the only son the family. She is one of the children that Orla adopted so far. She was the last child to be adopted by Orla. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- *2nd Birthday- Fairy-themed party (hosted by her first foster family) *3rd Birthday- Barbie-themed party *4th Birthday- *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday-Monster High themed party *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday- *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- Appearance She wears a Monster High T-shirt, has raven black hair with a purple streak and green eyes. She has a laceration scar on her back which was given to her by her biological mother, who physically abused her. At age 11, she has Goth-Punk style, she now likes rock music. By 2018, she will be more respectful and have a burn scar on her chest. Relationships Ji woong: She hates him at first Ji kwong: She didn't like her and was jealous of all the attention her parents gave her but got along with her in Kirochu Family Revisited Tariko: Their relationship was a grudge but they now get along in Kirochu Family Revisited Orla: A love-hate relationship at first James: Sometimes she is close with him Ji hung: She does not like Ji hung Ji chang: She does not like Ji chang Ji sung: She is more nicer to her than the other two Ji wang: Her nephew Hiraku: Her nephew Toshio: Her nephew Kai Hiwatari: her brother-in-law Future Trivia *She loves syrniki, or Russian cottage cheese pancakes *She had a stillborn twin brother which affected how her biological parents treated her *She teaches Russian to her friends in her youth group *She had been in foster care at the age of 2 *Her talents are classical vocal, classical violin, coronet medley, clarinet, classical piano, gymnastics, ballet en pointe and flute medley *Anna enjoys reading Monster High and Harry Potter books *Anna has a TV set and a PC computer in her bedroom *Anna's favorite hobbies are drawing, collecting Monster High Dolls and accessories, swimming in the backyard pool, polishing her nails and playing dress-up *She has a Monster High folding scooter, digital camera, robe, BMX bike, plush over-the-ear headphones, posters, messenger bags, headband, musical locker, plushies, sleep set, headband, pajama set, portrait skateboard, wigs, magazines, jewelry, pillow, artist tote, backpack, Fearbook, sheet set, throw, skull earbuds, fashion Walkie talkies, wireless text messenger, beach cruiser bike, MAGNA bike, books, CD, comforter, clothing and sleep gown *Her full name is Annabelle Yaki Kirochu *She has a pet frog named Kermit which she keeps in his cage *Anna at age 11 now attends Mid Creek Middle School, the same school Tariko attends *For Halloween 2016, she disdainfully dresses up as a white rabbit *She has Monster High tutu costumes, Monster High petti skirts and Monster High costumes in her closets *Anna has Monster High dolls, including Draculaura, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Nefera de Nile, Heath Burns, Twyla, Holt Hyde, Jinafire Long, Spectra Vondergeist, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Catrine DeMew, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, Meowlody and Purrsephone, Catty Noir, Wydona Spider, Invisi Billy, Skelita Calaveras, Toralei Stripe, Gil Webber, Operetta, Jackson Jekyll, Clawdeen Wolf, Howleen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, C.A. Cupid, Abbey Bominable and Clawd Wolf *Anna also has Disney Princess dolls and Barbie Dolls; she also owns a Tom Cat plush and a Jerry Mouse plush *Anna has DVD's, including Monster High: Ghouls Rule, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Friends, Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring, Anastasia, Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers, Tom and Jerry: the Fast and the Furry, Barbie in the Christmas Carol, Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Blast off to Mars, Barbie and the Diamond Castle, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes, Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow, Monster High: Friday Night Frights/Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? DVD, Tom and Jerry the Movie, and Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale. *At first, she hated Pokemon, but now she starts to like Pokemon. She likes the characters based on mythology *Anna's dream is to become a professional makeup artist *According to Anna, she had loved Monster High since her beloved Draculaura doll was a gift from her 3rd foster family prior to being permanently adopted by James and Orla *Anna is the only Kirochu child not to have brown eyes the rest of her relatives had brown eyes *Anna also has a Monster High School playset and MH playsets to match her respective MH dolls *Like Tariko, Anna has a Nintendo DSi and a Wii. She has video games, including Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze, Monster High: Ghoul Spirit (one for the DS and the other for the Wii), Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp, Barbie and the Three Musketeers, Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses, Barbie: Secret Agent Barbie, Barbie As Sleeping Beauty, Barbie as Princess Bride, Barbie as Rapunzel, Barbie Fashion Show: An Eye for Style, Barbie Sparkling Ice Show, Barbie Creativity Games, Disney Princess: Magical Jewels, The Princess and The Frog, Barbie Explorer, Barbie as the Island Princess, Barbie: Jet, Set and Style, Disney Princess: Enchanted Storybooks, Barbie: Groom and Glam Pups, and Tom & Jerry Tales. *Like Tariko, Anna also enjoys watching cartoons, especially her favorite cartoon, Tom and Jerry *She was expelled from 10 schools #Kings Primary School for using bad words and dumping feces whilst scrawling graffiti on the school parking lot #Little Princess School for trying to kill her teacher by placing rat poison in his coffee #Petersburg Primary for stealing Pudsey Bear plushes that were raffle prizes in a school carnival #St. John's Primary for flashing her privates to her classmates and sexual misconduct on a young boy #St. James Catholic School for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos and Ji min was there at the time when she was 17 #St. Mary's Primary for replacing money with cherry bombs on the collection plate #St. Carius Primary for shoplifting 18 £6 Pudsey Bear plushes on a shopping trip to ASDA #St. Peter's Primary for saying the F word in front of the nursery and attacking the staff #Farland School for Girls for peeing on the school work and blowing up the school library with a pipe bomb #St. Carl's for bullying 5 of her classmates because all 5 of those classmates each won a Pudsey Bear in the school Children in Need carnival raffle and she didn't *She receives coal for Christmas 2016 *However, in Christmas 2021, she looked in her stocking to find some candy canes, a 'Scary Cute' rubber bracelet, a Pudsey Bear, an iPod, MH lip gloss, nail polish, a Cherry Blossom chocolate candy, a whole lot of candy, a purple Furby, a Monster High Skull earbuds, Monster High Draculaura Pink Laced Up artificial press-on nails, a MH Bling compact and a Draculaura Scary Cherry Flavored Lip Gloss Necklace. Category:Females Category:Aunts Category:Former Amok Runners Category:Former Twin Siblings Category:Younger Sisters Category:Abused Children Category:Laceration Victims Category:People Category:People with Food Allergies Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People from Russia Category:People adopted from Russia Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Russia Category:Children adopted from Russia Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Girls from Russia Category:People born in 2011 Category:People born in February Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Green Eyes Category:Make-Up Artists